


Between Two Worlds

by mylittleyuri



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Trans Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleyuri/pseuds/mylittleyuri
Summary: Things have been off for the Elric brothers, things they can't explain. Shortly after their mother's death the two started noticing little details that both scare and confuse them. What they don't realize is that both of them are demigods.





	Between Two Worlds

Edward sat in one of the chairs of the Funeral home attempting to choke back his tears. Alphonse was sitting next to him trying to tell Ed that it was ok to cry. After all, their mother had recently passed away as the result of sudden illness. 

Why did life have to take away the only parent they had ever known. The Elric brothers had never really known their father. Ed had the faintest memories but no knowledge of his personality or appearance, all he really knew was that he hated the man for abandoning him, his brother and their mother. 

Just then Pinako Rockbell walked up to the two brothers. 

“Come now, it’s time for the funeral service.” She said calmly. 

“Fine” Edward responded, he wondered how adults could be so calm in situations like these. 

“Oh, ok” Alphonse said following Ed and Pinako. 

They walked outside to where Trisha was to be buried. The grave that was dug hurt the Elric brothers to see. A man began to go on about how Trisha was a good woman and mother while Ed, Al and others stood around. Neither brother wanted to admit it, but standing in the graveyard next to the funeral home felt weird, like an almost supernatural kind of weird. It wasn’t scary at all, but rather almost like they had some sort of connection to the area around them.

 

Eventually they got to the point where it was time to place Trisha into the ground. This was enough to make Ed and Al cry once again. It was still hard for them to grasp that their mother was truly dead. If only they could feel her warm hugs and see her soft smile once again… if only. They left with Winry and Pinako and headed back to the Rockbell’s house where they were to live now. 

When they got to Pinako’s house they got dressed into more casual clothes and headed out to the backyard. 

“Hey Al, while we were at the graveyard did it feel weird? Like the energy was different from other places.” Ed asked.   
“It- it did feel strange, it’s hard to explain, but it was almost like we were drawn to the graveyard.” Al replied. 

“So you felt it too.” Ed said as he started thinking. W- Why did the graveyard feel that way to them? As far as they were concerned they had no connections to it beyond their mother being buried there. 

“Ed, it might sound strange but it was almost like I could sense the presence of spirits, spirits of people who had passed on.” Al added. 

Ed froze upon hearing this, it wasn’t just them possibly being ill or not thinking clearly due to the events had happened. There was legitimately something supernatural going on. The two brothers looked at each other with the slight sense of fear in their eyes. What exactly was going on? The two glanced at each other and after thinking about it agreed to not tell anyone and move on with their life. 

A few months later the brothers had gotten somewhat settled into living with Winry and Pinako, though that day was still at the back of their minds. It wouldn’t leave them alone. 

“Ed! Al! it’s time for you two to come eat breakfast so you can make it to school.” Pinako yelled up the stairs. 

The two boys came running down with their backpacks and sat down at the table next to Winry where there was milk and cereal waiting. Ed hated milk so he was content with eating his cereal dry. 

“Ed, Don’t forget to take your hormone blocker.” Pinako reminded him. 

“All right, I’ll take it.” Ed replied. 

He went into the fridge and and poured a little orange juice into a cup and he took his medicine. Al and Winry were waiting at the door for Ed to come so they could all wait for the bus together. With Ed and Winry both being in the sixth grade and Al in the fifth grade they were old to wait at the mailbox themselves. 

They got onto the school bus and started their school day. Although often challenging or boring they got through their classes mostly fine. fifth and sixth grade ate lunch together so often the three of them sat together at the cafeteria. As they were getting their meal Al whispered to Ed.   
“Does anything feel strange to you?” Al asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ed replied. 

“Like do you feel like you’re being watched? Because that’s how I’ve felt all morning.” Al responded. 

 

“Now that you mention it… today has felt strange. Do you think it’s related to that day?” Ed asked. 

“I don’t know, I do know it’s making me feel really uneasy.” Al replied trying to hold back his feelings of fear. 

“Well let’s talk more at home tonight.” Ed said. 

“Good idea.” Al replied. 

They finished getting their lunch and sat down next to Winry. The meal wasn’t anything fancy, just a meat and cheese sandwich with sliced apples and a juice box but it was better than nothing when they were hungry. As they ate they talked amongst each other. 

Soon it was time for their afternoon classes so they parted ways. After class they got ready to get onto the school bus but before they could, Ed caught a glimpse of something he was positive couldn’t be human. Realizing it had looked briefly at him he panicked, falling over on his back and causing Al to run over to where he was. 

“Are you ok?” Al asked, concerned for his brother. 

“I- I think I saw something that wasn’t human.” Ed replied trembling with fear. 

Al looked into the direction Ed had been looking and locked eyes with what had scared Ed. 

“You- you’re right… that isn’t human…” Al gulped. 

Al helped his brother get off the ground and they quickly walked to the school bus. Neither of them said a thing while on the bus, but it was quite clear to each other what was on their minds. Something very, very weird was going on in their lives, and deep down, it terrified them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like what I have so far. Tags will be added as needed when posting new chapters. If you have anything you'd like to comment on or add don't be afraid to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
